


Double Date!

by SweetRedRoses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Slightly aged-up, adrienette - Freeform, cat caffe, cute adrien, friendship fluff, marinette is going to die of puns in chapter two, mentions of chat noir and ladybug, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRedRoses/pseuds/SweetRedRoses
Summary: Adrien and Marinette leave Alya and Nino to their shenanigans because they can't take it anymore.Two chapter short and cat puns in the second chapter.





	Double Date!

They were at it again.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino were at a café together.

But as usual Alya and Nino were so entranced with each other that they didn’t even notice the other two.

At the moment the two were kissing each other whispering words that were inaudible to the other two.

She couldn’t even figure out _why_ they were doing it. Nino showed something to Alya on his phone and then they just started.

Marinette took out her phone to text Adrien. The two had become great friends over the past two years after Marinette _finally_ stopped stuttering around him a couple of months after meeting him. That doesn’t mean her crush on him withered in the slightest though.

**‘I’m gonna say something if they don’t stop rn’**

**‘DO IT’**

She looked back up to see if they had stopped but no. they hadn’t. Adrien sighed and covered his face with one hand while Marinette groaned.

“Can you guys get a room?”

“Hmmm. Nope!” Alya said before continuing.

“ Why would you invite us if you were going to make out the whole time and ignore us?”

“You dudes can go if you want.” Nino said.

Marinette shot both of them one more glare before rolling her eyes and standing up. She marched over to Adrien and grabbed his wrist before practically dragging him out. Adrien was surprised by both the action and the strength the petite girl held but followed anyways, both not noticing the matching smirks on Alya and Nino’s faces once they were out of sight

______________________________

Only once they were out did Marinette notice she had pulled Adrien all the way over

Immediately letting go of his hand she squeaked “Oh my god Adrien. I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t even notice!”

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. But seriously, I had no idea you were that strong.”

She blushes but covers it up with a smirk “Never underestimate me Agreste.”

He laughs again before looking down at her. Eyes landing on the middle of her over-sized sweatshirt. A neon green paw print. And the drawstrings have little golden bells on them.

“Hey, Nice sweatshirt!”

She looks down. “Oh thanks. I made it like two years ago but it still fits me.”

“Does it happen to be Chat Noir inspired?”

“Yup! He’s awesome.”

“You think so?” he asks amused.

“Totally. But it really isn’t fair that he still doesn’t get as much credit as he deserves. I mean its been two whole friggin years! People need to catch up to the fact that Ladybug and him are equals. He does just as much work as her.”

He blushes slightly before saying "Wait two years ago? Isn't that when they just started fighting?"

"Well yah. I guess I've always thought he was cool. Not saying Ladybug isn't though."

“Well anyways you look awesome.”

“Thanks! So I guess we should start walking?”

“Yah we left them to there game of tonsil hockey and I was just about to get coffee.”

They start off not knowing where they were going but talking animatedly all the way.

“Okay so we’ve kinda been walking to nowhere. Got any places in mind Adrien?”

“Hmm. Well anywhere with you is fun” he looks around and shouts “Marinette look!”

“Where?” she spins her head looking left and right.

He puts his arm around he and tuns her towards… a cat café?

“Seriously?”

“Pleeeaaase??”

“Adrien if go there I will DIE of your puns. Do you know how many puns you can make related to cats?”

“As a matter of fact I do.”

“Exactly so no.”

“I will spare you of many puns as possible. C’mon please Marinette? It’s cats! Don’t you like cats? Do it for the cats.” he pouted.

She could feel her restraint slipping. Ugh. Why did he have to pull _that_ face on her right now. He looked like a hopeful kitten.

She groans before saying “Fine.”

He grinned and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you!”

Blushing she patted him on the back “Okay, okay you dork. Let’s go before I change my mind.”

And off they went. Marinette not knowing about the future torture she would endure because of her extremely dorky friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be out in the next couple of days. In the meantime *shameless self promo* you can check out my other stories.


End file.
